What Each Kiss Means
by Charlotte88
Summary: Different kisses mean different things...


What Each Kiss Means

**Kiss on the Forehead: We're cute together.**

Harry was searching for Nikki. She'd just had to do the autopsy on a six-month old baby, and seeing as she was pregnant herself, it wasn't easy for her. Harry had watched from the observation deck as Nikki had burst into tears and ran out of the room. So now he was looking for her, to make sure she was okay.

He eventually found his wife in the locker room, leaning against her locker, one hand on her rapidly expanding bump, the other over her eyes. Harry cautiously approached her, well aware of how volatile her pregnancy hormones could be.

"Hey," he said softly. Nikki looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I ran out like that. I just couldn't go on cutting the poor little girl open," she sobbed.

"Don't apologise, it's perfectly understandable," he told her, wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry on his shoulder. "Although I did tell you that you shouldn't be doing it," he added. Nikki gave a watery chuckle.

"We're having this baby in three months," she said. "But seeing that tiny girl on that huge slab just made me realise how precious this life inside me actually is."

Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We are going to have a beautiful baby, and then we'll spend the rest of our lives together. Nothing is going to change that."

Nikki smiled up at him. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Harry replied.

* * *

**Kiss on the Cheek: We're friends.**

"You've got a _date_?" Harry repeated when Nikki told him that she wouldn't be able to go out for a drink with him that evening.

"Yeah," she smiled, pulling on her coat.

"With who?" Harry asked her. Nikki tutted, if she'd known he was going to react all weird then she wouldn't have told him.

"His name's Paul."

"What does he do?"

"Never you mind!" Nikki scolded. "What does it matter?"

"Let me guess. Is he a police officer?" Harry said in mock thoughtfulness.

"No," Nikki said with a reluctant smile.

"Is he a... paramedic?" he asked with a grin.

"Shut up. He's a builder," she confessed.

"Ooh, a builder. That's a new one, you've never dated a builder before," Harry commented. Nikki pulled an indignant face.

"You're just jealous," she said playfully.

Harry slapped a hand to his chest and cried, "Oh, you got me!"

"Very funny," Nikki tutted, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Seriously, don't go on this date. Come for drinks with me, it'll be more fun. We have a laugh, don't we?" Harry said.

"I laugh _at _you, Harry, not with you," Nikki muttered, putting her things in her bag before wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"Fine, go out on your date with Bob the Builder. See if I care," he said mutinously. Nikki laughed as Harry stood up and pretended to strop off. She followed after him with a weary sigh.

"Tomorrow's Sunday, we both have the day off. We'll go out for lunch, okay?" she told him.

"I suppose that will be all right," he agreed. Then he grinned at her before glancing at his watch. "Shouldn't you be going, you don't want to be late for Bob."

Nikki reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Blimey, what was that for?" Harry asked, shocked slightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," was all Nikki said, and after smiling at Harry she left the lab.

* * *

**Kiss on the Hand: I adore you.**

Nikki looked at herself in her bedroom mirror. She was going to yet another Institute Dinner with Harry, and was wearing a new dress. She liked to think the midnight blue bought out the colour of her hair, and as the dress was knee-length it gave her the best excuse to show off her new pair of Jimmy Choo's. Her hair was curled but she'd left it down. It wasn't that big a deal, and the only people that were going to be there were balding, fat, men. Harry would be there, of course, but he'd seen her at these things before.

There was a ring on her doorbell and Nikki took a deep breath. She picked up her clutch and walked downstairs as quickly as her heels would permit. She opened the door to see Harry in a tux and a taxi waiting on the road for them.

"May I say how lovely you look tonight, Dr Alexander," Harry grinned, kissing Nikki's hand. She blushed and felt her stomach flutter, but shook him off and tutted.

"Stop it."

"What? Isn't a man allowed to tell a woman how nice she looks any more?" Harry asked defensively.

"We're not in _Pride & Prejudice_, Harry. That's a taxi down there, not a horse and carriage," Nikki grinned.

"Right," Harry said. "Now we've cleared that up, shall we go?"

Nikki pulled her front door shut and Harry linked arms with her as they walked to the car. It was a perfect autumn evening. The stars were sparkling in the navy sky, and there was a refreshing chill in the air. However, as she walked along next to Harry, Nikki couldn't feel the cold. She smiled contentedly.

"Don't spill your pina colada on me this time," Harry said as they neared the taxi, spoiling the moment.

"I won't," she giggled.

"Good."

"I'll be having something that's more obvious if I do happen to get it on you. Maybe a cranberry Martini? What do you think?" she asked in mock seriousness.

Harry groaned causing Nikki to laugh and lean her head on Harry's arm.

* * *

**Kiss on the Neck: I want you, now.**

Harry and Nikki were sat in a restaurant with Leo, who was chattering away about some new scientific method for studying embryos in their first week of development. Or something like that. If Harry was honest, he wasn't really listening, just nodding in the right places. His mind was too focussed on the beautiful woman sat opposite him, who Harry knew was eagerly waiting for the meal to be over so that she could go back to his place with him.

Almost as if Nikki knew what Harry was thinking, she suddenly caught his eye and grinned at him. Harry smiled back before turning his attention back to Leo. However, his stomach jolted when he felt Nikki's foot slide up his shin. He glared at her, but she was listening to Leo with – fake – polite interest. Harry took a gulp of his wine and tried to ignore Nikki, but it was easier said than done. Her toes were now on his knee. If they went any further, Harry knew he would struggle to remain calm.

They did go further. Harry slammed his glass down and said "Stop it!" to Nikki. Leo looked at them both in shock, as Nikki withdrew her foot and giggled.

"What's going on?" he asked them.

"Nothing. Harry's just being him and... playing up," Nikki said, stifling a laugh. Harry sighed and tutted at his girlfriend's choice of words.

"Shall we just... get the bill and go?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you let your dinner go down first?" Nikki asked him, giggling again as she carefully picked her phrase. Harry threw her a withering look whilst Leo looked utterly perplexed.

*

As soon as they got to Harry's apartment he kicked the door shut behind himself and Nikki and kissed the woman in question. Nikki was in the process of taking her jacket off at the time, so was caught off guard, but as soon as she'd flung it to the floor her hands were on Harry's shoulders. He slammed them both into the wall and trailed kisses away from Nikki's mouth and down to her neck, where he knew she was sensitive.

"Harry..." she groaned.

"You and your stupid innuendo," he muttered against her skin, and felt Nikki shiver. Her fingers were digging into Harry's shoulders and he kissed her on the lips again. However, her hands soon made their way down Harry's back and then under his shirt.

"Bedroom," she breathed. "Now."

Harry grinned and lifted Nikki off the floor. She giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist. Still kissing her, Harry stumbled into his bedroom.

* * *

**Kiss on the Shoulder: You're perfect.**

Nikki was working in the cutting room when the doors opened at the other end and Harry came in. He grinned at her as he walked over.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Working. What are _you _doing?" Nikki retorted.

"Annoying you."

"Well it's working."

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling her neck. Nikki giggled before swatting him away.

"Go back to your desk, Harry," she scolded playfully. Harry ignored her, and instead tugged at her top to plant a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful," he muttered. Nikki turned around on her stool to look at him. Her eyes were shining.

"You won't be saying that in a few months," she whispered.

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant, and pregnant women get fat," Nikki told him, the corners of her mouth twitching. Harry was completely thrown by this new piece of information. Eventually he cleared his throat and croaked out, "What?"

"I'm – _we're –_ having a baby," Nikki said, louder and with a broad grin. Harry let out a shaky laugh and wrapped his arms around Nikki, lifting her off of the stool and pressing his lips to hers. When they broke apart he could see tears trickling down his girlfriend's cheeks, although she was smiling and laughing at his reaction.

"I'm going to be a daddy," he mumbled, in shock still.

"Yes you are," Nikki smiled, pulling him into a hug again.

* * *

**Kiss on the Lips: I love you.**

"You run, don't you, Harry?" Nikki asked suddenly, chewing thoughtfully on the end of her pen. Harry looked up from his desk.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean to keep fit. You go out running."

"Yes, most mornings. Why, are you thinking of taking it up?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I was considering it," Nikki admitted.

"I was joking," Harry said in shock.

"I wasn't. Perhaps I could meet you in the morning and we can go for a run together," she suggested. Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to have some company," he nodded. "But are you sure you're up for it. It's an early start and I usually go at least three miles."

Nikki took a deep breath, half-regretting her decision. However, she couldn't change her mind now, Harry would tease her for being a wimp.

"That's fine," she said lightly. Harry snorted.

"Okay, I'll meet you on the bridge at six."

"_Six_?" Nikki repeated incredulously. Harry nodded and Nikki groaned slightly.

*

"Oh ... my God ..." Nikki panted. "How ... do you ... do this ... every morning?"

"You get used to it after a while," Harry grinned, hardly out of breath. "Come on, we'll go up the park and then turn around."

Nikki groaned and sped up slightly. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, and her knees had turned to jelly. It didn't help that it was summer either, so although it was quite early the sun was rather warm. When they reached the park Nikki wasn't surprised to see it was practically deserted. There were only a few early morning dog walkers and a couple of people cutting through the area on their way to work. Harry stopped almost bang in the middle, and Nikki was so exhausted that she flopped straight onto the grass. Harry laughed at her, but bent over and put his hands on his knees to regain his breath.

"You're so unfit," he chuckled.

Nikki tried to respond, but her throat was so dry and her lungs hurt so much that she couldn't. Instead she just groaned again and shook her head at Harry. A minute later he laid down on the grass next to her, his arms by his side.

"I am never doing that again," Nikki choked out eventually. Harry snorted.

"I didn't think you would," he grinned. "I'll tell you what, we'll stop at Starbucks on the way back and I'll get you a coffee."

She turned her head ninety degrees to look at Harry and he did the same. "Thank you," she smiled. "Do you know what I'm going to have?" He shook his head. "A full-fat frothy cappuccino," Nikki went on. "Stuff exercise and dieting."

"Dieting? What do you need to diet for? You're perfect as you are," Harry frowned. Nikki laughed and patted his chest.

"Oh, you are sweet," she said, looking up at the clouds again.

"I know," Harry agreed. "It's always been my problem."

Nikki giggled and turned to look at him again. "I pity the women that date you," she said.

"What?" he grinned. "I can't help it if I'm this irresistible."

"Hmm... You're certainly one-of-a-kind," she said sweetly. Harry tutted at her.

"Because you have a great track record," he commented sarcastically.

"I'm just going to get up and go if you're going to keep insulting me," she said, forcing herself into an upright position. Harry snorted.

"You won't make it a hundred yards before your legs give up."

Determined to prove him wrong, Nikki pushed herself onto her knees. However, little did she know that Harry was holding the bottom of her top at the back, so when she tried to get up Harry tugged her and she fell straight back down again on top of his outstretched arm.

"Ow!" she cried, laughing hysterically. Harry was laughing as well, and it wasn't until she sobered up slightly that she realised just how much of a compromising position they were in. Her face was literally only an inch or two from Harry's, and he practically had his arm around her. She saw him swallow hard. Without really knowing what she was doing or why she was doing it, Nikki tentatively edged closer to Harry until their lips connected.

Initially, Nikki was very aware of the fact that it was Harry she was kissing, but then he responded and kissed her back and all coherent thought flew from her head. All she knew was that it just felt... right. Nikki opened her mouth slightly allowing Harry to deepen the kiss, and moaned when he did so. She rolled over so that she was half-lying on top of him and buried her fingers in Harry's hair. His own hands had found the bottom of her top and were snaking their way underneath it. Nikki felt an involuntary shiver run up her spine and goosebumps erupted on her arms, despite the warm sun. Eventually the pair of them broke apart for need of air. Nikki rested her forehead on Harry's and placed a hand on his chest.

"That was... incredible," she breathed, and Harry smiled up at her.

"I am so glad that you had the spontaneous need to go for a run this morning," he laughed. Nikki giggled before giving him another quick kiss.

"So am I," she grinned.

* * *

**What do you think? I know this last one's kind of long... It could almost be a one shot on it's own! Oh well, never mind. Please review!**


End file.
